1. Field of the Invention
Disclosed herein are bone plate systems related to the field of orthopedic surgery. More particularly, certain embodiments disclosed herein relate to bone plate systems with a locking screw and an anterior cervical spinal plate and methods of use.
2. Description of the Related Art
Spinal fusion encompasses a surgical technique in which two or more vertebrae are connected together. This technique may be used for multiple indications, including abnormal spinal curvature (e.g., scoliosis) and weakening or injuring of the vertebrae or spinal disc.
In some instances, this process is accomplished and/or supplemented using a plate to join together adjacent vertebrae. The plate is affixed by implanting a plurality of screws through the plate and into the vertebrae bodies of adjacent vertebrae. A screw may have an enlarged head that interfaces with the plate having a corresponding cavity, thus allowing for a range of polyaxial articulation between the screw and the plate. A common risk with prior bone plate system designs include backing out and loosening of the screw after being implanted.